When We're Together
by Pricat
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year, and ft's Newt's first time celebrating the holidays along with his niece Kayley and the holidays are the perfect time for friends and family to come together
1. Chapter 1

A/N

 **After hearing the sampler for the music from Olaf's Frozen Adventure, I could not resist writing this as I am in love with Fantastic Beasts so one thing leads to another in my magic loving mind, plus it is adorable to imagine how Newt and his beasts would enjoy Christmas.**

 **This story is set during December, and Newt and Kayley are having their first Christmas together, plus Jacob, Queenie and Tina are going to show up since they are Newt's friends and I imagine Tina being Newt's girlfriend so hope everybody enjoys as we head into the colder months.**

* * *

 _I hope the holidays go well, as it is the first time we've celebrated the holidays, plus Kayley is very excited to celebrate, plus she wants to teach the beasts about the holidays._

"Hey uncle Newt, you okay, are you nervous about the holidays?" Kayley asked him, breaking Newt out of his thoughts about the holidays, plus they still had the tree to decorate hoping a certain Niffler would not steal decorations, making Bolt, Florian and Fortescue grin, as it was the first time, that the holidays were celebrated in the Scamander house.

"I'm fine, Kayley, but you're right, let's decorate the tree, and hopefully, Nigel won't steal anything." Newt replied.

He'd gotten a Christmas tree for the house, which made Kayley very excited, plus Newt wanted to make the holidays special for her, and the beasts in his suitcase, since Kayley had been reading holiday stories to Bolt along with Florian and Fortescue so they were excited too, which made Newt happy plus inviting Jacob, Queenie and Tina for the holidays, which Kayley was looking forward to.

Plus he was already doing Christmas shopping, for them but also Kayley and the beasts, plus was hearing how excited his niece was, hoping the holidays would go well, plus getting mulled wine, for when Jacob, Queenie and Tina visited so saw Neera and Nigel curious about the decorations making Newt roll his eyes at both Niffler's so Kayley was keeping an eye on them.

"They're just curious, uncle Newt since you've never had the holidays before, you know?" Kayley told him.

They were decorating the tree, but Newt was having fun, seeing both Niffler's playing with tinsel, which was cute, so let them be plus hoped that things were alright, but was seeing fruitcake, guessing Jacob had sent it, making the magizoologists nervous, because not a lot of Muggles liked it, along with witches and wizards making Kayley get it...

"Why don't you tell him, you don't like it, since he's your friend, right?" Kayley told him, making him sigh, seeing Florian and Fortescue sniffing the package, making Newt sigh, shaking his head at this, because both thunderbird youngsters were being mischievous, seeing the Niffler just as curious making him sigh, hoping they would not get into the mulled wine.

* * *

Later that early evening, the so-called family were in the living room, having hot chocolate to warm up, plus were eating holiday cookies which Jacob had sent besides the seasonal terror that was fruitcake, which Frank had taken care of earlier, hoping it hadn't made him sick, but the cookies along with gingerbread obscuras made Newt grin, sipping from his mug which had the Hufflepuff crest on it, making Kayley curious about that since she was going to Hogwarts, in the Spring and he would miss her.

"Hufflepuff is the house I was sorted into, when at Hogwarts, and we're loyal, patient, creative and brave, and hopefully you might be in Hufflepuff when you go, in the New Year." Newt told her seeing her quiet, because she was worried in case she did not get sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Aww, uncle Newt fell asleep, come on Bolt, let's go have some fun." Kayley told her pet thunderbird leaving the room.

She then went into the suitcase, with Bolt following her, plus she had her training wand, seeing that the suitcase could use some holiday spirit, casting decorating spells, seeing holiday decorations appear, making the beasts curious making Kayley grin.

"It's the holidays so I figured to bring the holiday spirit here." she told them, finding the holiday books making Bolt excited, because he loved her reading to him, knowing the other beasts would want to hear, nuzzling her making her giggle softly.

"Yeah, holiday Storytime is a great way, to wind down, plus Incle Newt is going to miss us, when we go to Hogwarts in the Spring." Kayley told him, as he was sitting beside her, plus while she was reading, some of the other beasts were there including Nigel and Neera just as Newt walked in, surprised by how calm the beasts were, listening to Kayley reading holiday stories to Bolt.

"Wow they're very calm right now, which is impressive." he told her, as it was her bedtime, seeing the beasts surprised seeing she was tired plus Bolt was on her shoulder hearing how tired she was, since they'd been playing all day because it had snowed being December so Newt hoped that she would sleep well, tucking her into bed, seeing Bolt beside her.

"Rest well, as you're still growing." Newt told them leaving the room.

He was going back to his room, but getting ready for bed, humming to himself, and saw that it was getting pretty late, changing into pyjamas getting into bed drifting off into sleep.


	2. Flying Fun

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the story, but hope otjer FB fans are enjoying, despite it not being the holidays yet._**

 ** _In this chapter while Newt is out doing some holiday related errands, so Kayley is left to her own devices wanting to play in the suitcase until Frank shows up and helps her._**

 ** _I love where this is going, plus excited for Fantastic Beasts 2 in November next year._**

* * *

 _I hope uncle Newt's alright, as this is the first Christmas, that he's spent in a while, plus it snowed more last night, while we slept so maybe we can have fun in the snow_

It was the next morning, and Kayley was already awake thanks to Bolt, wondering if her uncle was up yet getting an idea as Bolt curiously followed her outside into the snow, playing but building snow versions of the beasts in her uncle's suitcase, knowing her uncle would love it when he woke up, humming to herself plus was making a snow version of Frank just as Newt was up.

He was amused looking out his bedroom window, seeing his young niece playing in the snow, just like any kid her age, plus it was cute that Kayley was making snow beasts, so was going downstairs with Pickett on his arm, going into the kitchen making pancakes for him and Kayley, hoping Jacob would approve of them, if he saw them.

He saw Kayley come inside after the snow fun, smelling pancakes, but going to open today's door on the advent calendar making Newt know it woukd be on her mind, if she didn't do it now, seeing her eating a chocolate frog, knowing between that and the pancakes, her energy levels would be off the charts, which he was scared about.

"You have nothing to worry about, since I can just go outside again, you know?" Kayley told him, and surprised he had errands to do, that she couldn't help him with, so she was going to have fun in the snow, but also in a certain suitcase hoping her uncle would not take it with him, when he left.

Newt saw her but also Bolt eating up, which was good, hoping that Florian and Fortescue would not show up to cause mischief while he was gone, leaving instructions for Kayley, leaving the house, as he was going to Diagonal Alley in London to do Christmas shopping, but she told Bolt to see, if the suitcase was still there but it wasn't which annoyed her a little.

After eating, she and Bolt were outside in the snow, having a good time, but hearing the sound of wingbeats made her excited seeing Frank, Merida along with Florian and Fortescue there, making her happy, running over to them.

"Hey, merry Christmas, but uncle Newt just left, and took his case with him." Kayley told them.

Frank knew that Newt meant well, so probably took the suitcase with him, so that no chaos could happen while he was gone, letting Kayley onto his back gently, making Bolt curious while on her lap, as the male thunderbird took off as Merida along with Florian and Fortescue took off after tnem, making Kayley giggle, because she wondered if Frank did this with her uncle.

* * *

Newt was walking home, after his so-called errands, but stunned seeing Kayley on Frank's orange feathered back, because he'd no clue that you could do that, guessing Frank had been distracting his niece, because she'd wanted to hang out in the suitcase so would askKayley later, seeing Frank land and Kayley get off gently, thanking him, seeing Bolt on her shoulders.

"Yeah, we need to get warmed up, as it's getting too cold out here, despite the fact you're covered in feathers." Newt told Frank as they were going inside, after making sure no Muggles had seen, which had not happened knowing that Frank had been careful to make sure Muggles had not seen, knowing Kayley did not get why, if Jacob knew.

"Let's have some cocoa okay, and cookies, that sound good?" Newt said to her,seeing her nod.

She was feeding Bolt as the infant thunderbird was hungry and she was imagining riding on him,when he got as big as Frank gigglimg softly because it was cool, making Newt curious hoping no danger would happen, during the holidays plus would bring Kayley to Hogwarts in Spring, knowing she wanted to ride on a certain thunderbird there.


	3. A Morning Of Snow

It was the next morning as Kayley felt a chill in tne house running to her window seeing snow everywhere grinning, going to see if her uncle was awake unaware that he'd been up late, flying with Frank but had been careful making sure that no Muggles had seen.

"I guess we can go have fun, until uncle Newt wakes up, as snow fun is awesome." she told Bolt while dressing warmly, so she would not catch cold or freeze so she was dressing warm plus wearing a Hippigriff beanie hat on her head to keep it warm seeing Bolt on her shoulder, going downstairs, seeing Nigel playing with shiny things from the Christmas tree.

 _Oh boy, Uncle Newt's going to flip out, if he sees what Nigel did but he can't help himself, his species love shiny stuff so I should let my uncle deal with him._

She was going outside, seeing Albus, her uncle's Hippigriff friend had followed her outside, seeing him curious watching her building snow beasts which was very cute, knowing that Newt would agree, hearing her laugh and having a good time, hoping that Newt was awake soon just in case.

* * *

Newt was awoken by the sounds of a certain Bowtruckle, seeing Pickett on his bedside table wondering what was going on, plus wondered what time it was seeing it was ten in the morning, hearing Kayley laughing outside guessing it was snowing outside, going downstairs in his dressing gown and pyjamas, hearing Nigel in the living room making him curious, seeing said Niffler playing with some of the baubles he'd grabbed from the bottom of the tree.

"Nigel Illus Scamander, you better put them back on the tree, unless you don't want Santa to bring you shiny things, on Christmas Eve." Newt said making the male Niffler nervous, putting the ornaments back where they belonged impressing Newt, going to make breakfast for himself and Kayley, hearing Albus outside making him worry, in case any Muggles saw.

"Hey Uncle, Albus was just wanting to join in, so I let him, oh yeah Nigel was being naughty, with the ornaments on the tree." Kayley told him while they were going back inside seeing Albus nuzzle him, because he sensed that Newt was a little cold, from being in the snow, so Newt appreciated the cuddle.

"You have to be careful, boy in case any Muggles see, ad they're not used to magic, or magical beasts running or flying aroubd here." Newt told the male Hippigriff, seeing him get it.

"I already dealt with Nigel, and got him to put the shiny things back." Newt said.

Kayley guessed he did what Muggle parents did this time of year, bringing Santa into thimgs which impressed her, hoping Nigel was alright remembering, that Albus had been a stray her uncle had found last year hoping a l of Wizarding families would think things through, before buying a Hippigriff for Christmas, making Newt get it.

"Yeah, things will be alright, Pkus bet two certain little thunderbird chicks are driving their parents crazy." Newt said, meaning Florian and Fortescue, who were Frank's sons making Kayley get it, grinning like a Pricat.


End file.
